Various clamp-type hair curlers exist.
One type has a unitary handle with an extending heated barrel and a clamp pivotally connected to the handle for securing and releasing hair about the clamp. Another type, exemplified by Talbot Pat. No. 1,449,632 and Campbell Pat. No. 381,983, has a two-part handle where the two parts of the handle are pivoted at the opposite end from the heated barrel and hair clamp; and the barrel is secured to one handle and the clamp to the other. The hair curler of my invention is generally of this latter type.
Neither of these curlers permit adjustment of the angle of the clamp relative to its handle section so as to allow the barrel and clamp, when closed, to adjust relative to the amount and spacing of hair about the barrel. This lack of adjustment may result in hair being pressed between the clamp and the barrel more firmly at one end of the barrel than the other. It could even prevent hair from being firmly clamped at the outer end when there is a bulk of hair about the inner end of the barrel.